


Spy Kiss

by vldrarepairs (miraculousstorytelling)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Honestly I have no excuse for this, Kissing, M/M, kissing without plot, spy AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 16:11:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9556523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraculousstorytelling/pseuds/vldrarepairs
Summary: Spy AU where Shiro and Matt are partners who are nearly caught running out of a party with an explosive end.





	1. Chapter 1

"Let's go."

"What did you do?"

Matt smiled. "What makes you think I did something?"

"Because we're walking to the exit, and as far as I can tell, we still don't have the intel." Shiro kept his voice low as he spoke.

"That's where you're wrong." Matt slipped his hand into Shiro's, pressing a small chip into his palm. "As usual, you underestimate Rover."

Shiro grimaced, catching some curious glances from the corner of his eye. "We're walking too fast."

"That might be... because we only have a minute to get out."

" _What did you do?"_ Shiro hissed.

A concussive boom from above answered his question, and Shiro shot Matt a glare.

"Huh. That went off faster than I expected."

"Fantastic." Shiro's grip on Matt's hand tightened as he broke into a run. "Princess, we need an extraction."

Allura's voice in his ear was sharp and frustrated. "I noticed. Matt, I thought we discussed the pyrotechnics."

"I thought we ended that talk on a maybe." Matt answered, struggling to keep up with Shiro's long strides.

"The only maybe is your continued employment after this stunt. Did you at least achieve the objective?" Allura snapped.

"Yes. Where are the others?" Shiro spoke up.

Lance's voice popped into the chat. "Umm... About that. We hit a snag. Everyone's headed our way now that the building is being evacuated."

"How long do we have?" Shiro asked, pausing now that they were outside.

"They're telling us to move now," Pidge answered. "And they're not exactly taking no for an answer."

"Go. We'll find another way out. Is Hunk-"

"Kind of have my hands full here," Hunk's voice chimed in. "Shay's doing her best, but you could have given us a little warning before you blew up the roof. If we were gonna use explosives on something, it should have been the safe."

"We're just a few ticks out!" Coran chirped over the link. "Stay out of trouble, and we'll be there soon."

Shiro glanced around at the chaos surrounding them. "How long _exactly_ is a few ticks?"

"We'll be there as fast as we can."

Coran's answer wasn't exactly reassuring, but it was the best the team could provide. Shiro would _definitely_ have some words for his partner once this was through. "Okay, we-"

Matt grabbed Shiro and tugged him out of sight. "Guards."

Shiro didn't take even a second to think. He just grabbed Matt's hands and pinned him against the wall.

"Shir-"

Shiro cut him off with a quick, aggressive kiss. He poured every ounce of frustration and disappointment over the way this evening ended into the bruising press of lips on lips. Matt's eyes widened when the length of Shiro's body collided with his, firmly trapping him against the wall. The shock wore off quickly when Shiro slipped his tongue between Matt's lips.

Matt hadn't quite expected to end his day becoming intimately acquainted with the feeling of his partner's tongue in his mouth, but now that it was happening, he wasn't exactly complaining. His eyes slid closed, and he relaxed into Shiro's hold, melting under the heat washing over him, warming even the bricks at his back. Matt was tempted to joke about how he'd always known Shiro was hot, but his thoughts gave out on him when Shiro decided they weren't quite close enough yet and rolled his hips over Matt's in a move that left Matt moaning into Shiro's mouth.

Shiro dimly registered the sound of the guard's footsteps, but he didn't even pause. Instead, he laced his fingers in Matt's, the cool metal of his prosthetic warming under the heat of the other man's skin. He moved back to gasp for air, ignoring the stares of the approaching security guards, and dove back in for another deep kiss. Matt might not have intended to put on such a show, particularly with his father and sister listening in, but Shiro felt that he'd earned a little embarrassment after so thoroughly jeopardizing their mission. Besides, the soft, approving hums were doing wonders for Shiro's lingering frustration.

One of the guards tugged Shiro away and frowned. "Were you two at the party upstairs?"

Shiro made a show of blinking and clearing his throat. He released one of Matt's hands, but he kept the other firmly entangled. "Yes. We were actually on our way out when we heard the explosions."

"Really?" the guard looked skeptical, glancing between Shiro and the dazed, blushing man still leaning heavily against the wall.

"Normally, I'm not one to leave a party early, but my plus one was..." Shiro smirked as he glanced at Matt from the corner of his eye. "He was eager to get somewhere more private."

Matt couldn't tell if he was more embarrassed by the tone Shiro was using or the way Pidge was shouting in his ear that she _did not_ need to hear this.

"Several of the guests reported a couple fleeing the area right before the explosion."

"Like I said, he was eager."

Matt frowned. "I'm right here."

Shiro didn't even look. He just released Matt's other hand to cover his mouth instead. "I can assure you, we weren't involved, if that's what you're concerned about."

"Would you be willing to come with us for questioning?" the other guard asked, folding her arms over her chest.

Shiro chuckled, lowering his voice as he spoke, "Only if I get to be the one to cuff him." Nothing quite like oversharing to dampen a security guard's interest.

Matt protested into Shiro's palm, not that it did much good. The guard rolled his eyes. "Sir, that's not-"

Another explosion boomed overhead. Hunk must have gotten tired of waiting for Shay to finish breaking open the safe.

"Here." Shiro fished out the fake badge Pidge had created for him to get into the party and handed it over the guard. "This has all of my contact information on it. You can question me later."

The guard seemed reluctant to accept it, but his partner was already urging him to leave. They hurried off to find the site of the second explosion.

Matt relaxed. Shiro's solution might have been a little embarrassing, but at least it worked. The guards were gone, and they were free and clear now.

So, why wasn't Shiro moving his hand?

Matt looked up to see Shiro staring down at him, his eyes dark. "Why are you always so reckless?" he growled. Instead of stepping back and lecturing Matt as he usually did, Shiro instead pressed forward again, only freeing Matt's mouth once he was close enough to kiss him again. Matt wanted to explain, wanted to ask his partner why he was still kissing him, but all he could do was melt all over again when Shiro slid his hands down to Matt's hips, tugging them sharply closer to his. It was embarrassing, really, how Shiro could bring him to the point of complete mental failure in the span of a breath.

"We're here. Where are you?" Sam's voice in his ear brought Shiro back, and he stepped away from Matt with a deliberately neutral expression.

"We'll meet you. We're still by the building. We were stopped by security."

"Yeah, we _all heard that._ " Pidge complained. "Was the making out really necessary?"

"It worked, didn't it?"

"It worked for me," Lance joked. He shouted in pain. "Ow, cut it out!"

"You're such a child!" she shouted, the sounds of a scuffle cutting into their end of the conversation.

Matt was still pink and breathing hard when they finally met with Coran and Sam. He couldn't quite look either of them in the eye, knowing they'd overheard everything. He'd be furious with Shiro if he wasn't busy actively daydreaming about the feel of Shiro's hands on his hips and Shiro's lips on his... He cleared his throat and looked out the window, trying not to blush any more and failing miserably. Besides, he'd probably earned a little humiliation when he set off an explosion without any kind of authorization. That didn't make it any less difficult to come to grips with the fact the he wanted his partner to pin him to a wall and kiss him silly again.

Meanwhile, Shiro was having an internal crisis of his own. While he debriefed Allura on what had happened, his mind helpfully supplied reminders of the sounds Matt made, his moan still buzzing in Shiro's throat. Shiro's fingers itched with the remembered sensation of Matt's hips pressing closer to his. As Allura lectured them both about the many ways this could have been more effectively accomplished, Shiro battled the urge to see just how many more ways he could make his partner blush.

This, they both realized, was going to be awkward.

 


	2. Spy Kiss 2: Now With Even Less Plot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt reaps the consequences of his reckless behavior.

The procedure for ending a case was the same every time. Turn in the intel, debrief, and, in Matt's case, beg for Allura's forgiveness. Shiro was the ever present witness to her lectures and threats, but seeing as he was the son of one of the founding members and a brilliant mind when he wasn't being a complete loose cannon, she kept him on every time.

"Now, I want to be perfectly clear, this behavior was unacceptable." Allura might not have been much taller than Matt, but in that moment, she positively towered over him. "And to ensure you get the message this time, Shiro is going to be taking you through his morning drills for the next two weeks. I know how much you enjoy jogging for two miles at 0400 hours."

Shiro barely restrained a smirk. "Oh, I'm happy to bring him along, Princess."

"Good. You're both dismissed."

Matt grimaced as he followed Shiro out of the room. "Two weeks? Shiro, please tell me you'll go easy on me and-"

"You know I won't. It's supposed to send a message."

"I'm only going to slow you down."

"I"ll make sure you don't."

Matt groaned. "Can't you just tell her I joined you?"

"She'd never buy it. I'm a terrible liar."

"You lie for a living."

Shiro glanced over at him. "Be ready to go at 4:00 sharp."

"Shiro..." Matt whined softly. "Have mercy. That's in three hours."

"Well, debriefing would have been over hours ago if you hadn't decided to set off explosives on your own."

"I'm sorry, okay? I-"

Shiro grabbed a fistful of Matt's shirt and pinned him to the wall, his voice low and laced with irritation as he spoke, "Sorry? We were almost caught. You could have put us both in danger all because you refuse to be part of a team."

Matt stared up at him, already wide-eyed and blushing, which seemed particularly embarrassing given that Shiro hadn't even kissed him yet. Not that he was expecting Shiro to kiss him or even _wanted_ Shiro to kiss him. "I... I'm sor-" He cut himself off before he could repeat the same phrase that had gotten him into this position in the first place. "It won't happen again."

Shiro wasn't entirely sure why he was letting his anger get the best of him. Normally, he kept his emotions on a tight leash, but just hearing Matt whine and beg off a relatively lenient punishment pushed him over an edge he hadn't been aware he had. His lips tightened into a frown, and he shot Matt a sharp glare. "Won't it?"

Matt wrapped a hand around Shiro's wrist. "I really am sorry."

They both observed each other quietly, Shiro all but ignoring the sound of his own rapid and shallow breathing. Matt watched him, images of the last time he'd been pinned to a wall playing over and over in his mind. Images of Shiro grabbing his hips, tasting him, bringing him past the point of sense and straight to the point of letting go entirely. He licked his lips, and Shiro's eyes honed in on the motion immediately.

"Are you really?" Shiro asked, a rough edge to the question. His free hand gently gripped Matt's and pressed it to the wall. "Because this keeps happening."

"I know." Matt confessed, his heart racing more and more with each step Shiro took to close the gap between them.

"And I'm tired of cleaning up after you." Shiro's grip on Matt's shirt tightened, and he moved closer.

"Shiro-" Matt began as he was tugged forward.

"What is it going to take to get you to be more responsible?" Shiro asked.

Matt didn't have a ready answer. He knew what he _wanted_ to say. He wanted to suggest that Shiro finish what he started outside the party just a few hours ago. He wanted to grind his hips against Shiro's and watch those dark eyes widen in surprise. He wanted to _taste_ and _beg_...

But he was a professional. He couldn't go weak-kneed anytime he was pressed up against a wall by someone mildly attractive and taller than him.

"Shiro, I promise. It won't happen again."

Still, Shiro couldn't bring himself to let go. In fact, Shiro tightened his grip on Matt's wrist and frowned, searching those wide brown eyes for any sign that Matt was lying. Anger kept him tense and ready to shout or grab or kiss or bite-

Shiro paused, finally catching onto his train of thought.

Oh.

This wasn't anger at all.

His eyes dropped to Matt's neck, picturing the marks he might leave there if he was a little less restrained, a little more willing to break the unofficial rules about fraternization with partners. His mind filled with the sounds of Matt's whimpers, and each remembered gasp only made it that much more difficult to walk away. He didn't want to walk away. Not alone anyway.

Matt was quiet, ready to wait until Shiro backed down. After all, he didn't really have the leverage to push the much stronger man off, and he wasn't entirely opposed to how their thighs were pressed together and the way he could feel Shiro's chest rise and fall against his. His heart beat an uneven staccato in his ears, and Matt took a deep breath to steady himself. He had to keep calm. He had to _stop imagining his partner grabbing his shoulders and pushing him down to his knees and-_

Their eyes met, and something snapped. Shiro surged forward and kissed him again, his tongue quickly darting forward to take advantage of the way Matt gasped when they collided. While he was ordinarily controlled and calm in his actions, in that moment, Shiro couldn't possibly care less about protocol and unspoken rules and unspoken expectations. All he cared about now was tasting Matt again, chasing the sweet aftertaste of the party's punch and parting Matt's lips with just the right amount of pressure to encourage a breathy groan.

Matt jerked back and bumped the wall behind him when he saw Shiro move. There wasn't enough space to stop the inevitable, and all too soon, he was drowning in Shiro all over again. So much for being level-headed...or professional. His eyes closed, and he relaxed into the warm scent of Shiro's cologne. His back hit the wall, and Shiro's hand wrapped around his free wrist, releasing Matt's shirt and pinning his wrist to the wall instead. Matt whined when Shiro slipped his thigh between Matt's and leaned in to put a little pressure on a rather delicate area.

Shiro broke off the kiss with a dark smile, trailing kisses down Matt's jaw, nipping lightly at the skin as he went. Matt shivered, his hands straining against Shiro's hold, aching to touch. A low chuckle rumbled through Shiro's throat, rolling over Matt's skin as Shiro placed hot, open-mouth kisses down the length of his neck. "Shiro..." Matt gasped out. "Please."

"Please what?" Shiro whispered into his ear, his teeth teasing along the edge of Matt's earlobe.

"Please..." Shiro's thigh shifted, rubbing and teasing just briefly enough to coax a broken moan out of Matt. "Oh, quiznak, just don't stop."

"Wasn't planning to." He shifted and drew Matt into another deep, lingering kiss. Shiro took his time, languidly exploring every bit of Matt's mouth that he could reach. He could taste the lingering notes of his own drink from the party, and some small part of him delighted in the fact that Matt still tasted like him.

A door slammed open nearby, and they both jumped. Matt hardly moved, but Shiro stepped back, folding his arms over his chest and looking for the source of the noise. He tugged Matt into an upright position when footsteps drew closer, though he couldn't do much for Matt's flushed cheeks or dazed eyes or kiss-bruised, parted lips...

_Focus_ , he reminded himself sharply. "Evening, Lance."

"Evening!" Lance chirped, sending them a wave. He paused when he saw Matt and smirked. "Sheesh, you two could get a room."

Shiro raised a brow. "You have no room to talk."

Lance looked away, blushing at the memory of Shiro walking in on him and Keith just last week. "Okay, okay. Still." He waved at Matt who was finally becoming aware of what his surroundings again. "Your family works here, too. You can't just-"

"You're just jealous Keith's on assignment," Matt murmured.

Lance gasped. "Rude!" He frowned. "Fine. Keep going, then. Have fun dealing with Pidge when she catches you making out by her room." Lance sulked off, and Shiro chuckled when Lance slammed the door behind him.

"I think you hurt his feelings," Shiro murmured.

"Sorry." He wasn't, and both of them knew it.

Matt smiled up at Shiro, relaxing a bit as his breathing evened out. Then, without warning, Shiro turned and gripped Matt's jaw, tipping his head back enough to expose his neck. Shiro bent down to kiss along the side, and just like that, Matt was gone all over again, his heart stuttering and his breath stuck in his throat. Shiro bit and sucked hard. Matt whimpered and gripped Shiro's arms, grounding himself while Shiro left behind a mark Matt vaguely realized he'd never be able to hide from his sister or father.

Finally, Shiro drew back, pressing a light kiss to the darkening skin. "You have two choices here, Matt." Shiro's voice was low and ragged. "Go to your room and pretend this didn't happen." Matt already knew that wasn't an option. He was ready to sell his soul for more of this. "Or you can follow me to mine, and we'll see how far we can take this."

Matt looked up at him, eyes dark and just slightly unfocused. He leaned forward and tugged Shiro into a soft kiss, not quite as heated or deep as Shiro's, but every inch as desperate and hungry. He pulled back and swallowed. "Lead the way."

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on tumblr under vldrarepairs.


End file.
